Ein wenig Zeit
by Akima-sama-chan
Summary: Noch ne Kurz-ff! ACHTUNG: open end, bzw. sad end - das könnt ihr halten, wie ihr wollt!


Ein wenig Zeit...  
Nurnoch ein letztes Mal... - Sieben Jahre und 50 Tage  
  
Hey, ihrs! Wie gehtz? Ich hoffe, gut, denn wenn ihr diese fic gelesen habt, könntet ihr echt nen Gute-Laune-Spender brauchen! Ich bin zurzeit etwas depri drauf; so depri, dass ich nichtmal mehr mit meiner besten Freundin wirklich kommunizieren will! Für gewöhnlich haben Sonny -ihr neuer Spitzname; eigentlich Son-Lu- und ich immer stundenlang an der Strippe gehangen und, sehr zum Leidwesen meiner Großeltern, die Leitung totblockiert! Naja, was ioch noch sagen möchte, ist folgendes: lest schön und vor allem: viel Spaß beim Sterben! Disclaimer: Naja, ihr wisst ja, Beyblade gehört leider nicht mir! Ich verdien hiermit kein Geld -und Bla und Keks, ihr kennt das Gelaber ja! Und no was... die Musik, die ich dazu gehört habe, ist Linkin Park: From The Inside und Groove Coverage: Seven Years and Fifty Days, aXo und der Text, den ich in die Story einbaue, gehört auch nicht mir, sondern der guten, jungen Groove! P.S.: Meine erste Songfic! Und noch ne Warnung: Open End oder Sad End, das könnt ihr halten, wie ihr wollt! Okay, ich sag ja schon niX mehr! Nich hau'n!  
  
Only Chapter: Ein allerletztes Mal in deine Augen sehen und darin lesen, dass du mich nicht hasst  
  
Er hat es getan. Er ist der Einladung seines Bruders gefolgt und tatsächlich zu dem Konzert seiner Schwester gegangen.  
  
~Seven Years and Fifty Days the time has passing by,~  
  
Sie steht da auf der Bühne und singt dieses Lied. Sie verleiht dem Text etwas lebendiges, etwas trauriges.  
  
~nothing in this world could be as nice as you and I.~  
  
Sie steht da oben, als wäre es nichts besonderes, wird von ihren Fans angehimmelt. Alle um ihn herum schreien sich die Seele nach ihr aus dem Leib.  
  
~How could we break up like this?~  
  
Sie steht da oben, singt diese Zeilen mit ihrer unglaublichen, atemberaubenden Stimme und lächelt. Sie singt dieses grausam traurige Lied und lächelt.  
  
~And how could we be wrong? So many Years,~  
  
Sie singt diese Zeilen und lächelt, als wäre es nichts, als täte es ihr nicht weh. Sie hat dieses Lied in der Nacht geschrieben, in der er gegangen ist. Das weiß er.  
  
~so many Days and I still sing my song.~  
  
Sie lächelt ein falsches Lächeln. Das kann er in ihren Augen lesen. Ja, in ihren Augen, in diesen glänzenden, wunderschönen, katzenartigen Edelsteinen.  
  
~Now I run to you, like I always do, when I close may eyes and think of you.~  
  
Sie singt genau das, was sie, damals wie heute, empfand. Sie sagt in ihren Texten nur die Wahrheit aus, aber sie deutet nie direkt darauf hin, dass sie es ist, die verletzt wurde, oder von wem ihr diese Verletzung zugefügt wurde.  
  
~Such a loneley girl, such a loneley world. When I close my eyes, I dream...~  
  
Sie singt davon, wie er sie hat sitzen lassen und sie von ihm träumte, Nacht für Nacht, Tag für Tag. Sie singt, wie sie sich fühlte und noch heute fühlt. Sie singt mit so viel Hass und doch so viel Gefühl in der Stimme dieses Lied.  
  
~How return to you, like I always do, when I close my eyes and think of you.~  
  
Er kann es sehen... sie hat Angst. Ihre Stimme zittert, ihr Atem geht flach, Schweiß perlt von ihrer Stirn; man hat das Gefühl, als würde sie gleich die Augen schließen und in Ohnmacht fallen. Doch sie singt weiter...  
  
~Such a loneley girl, such a loneley world. When I close my eyes, I dream... Of you!~  
  
Das Lied ist zu Ende, das Konzert vorbei. Sie bedankt sich bei ihrem Publikum und verlässt die Bühne. Wenige Minuten später befindet sie sich, fertig umgezogen und zur Abfahrt nach Hause bereit, am Hinterausgang. Alles ist perfekt durchkalkuliert. Doch eines hat sie nicht berechnet: dass ihr drei ihrer alten Freunde über den Weg laufen würden. Denn außer ihm, Ray, waren noch Kai und Tala bei diesem Konzert anwesend.  
Sie betritt, mit ihrem Bruder Lee an der Hand, die Straße, spührt die kühle Spätsommerluft durch ihr Haar streichen. Erinnerungen keimen in ihrem Gedächtnis auf, als sie den Sonnenuntergang über dem nahegelegenen Meer betrachtet.  
Erinnerungen, die sie wütend, traurig, aber auch zugleich glücklich machen. Erinnerungen, die sie versucht, zu verdrängen, so lange schon. Erinnerungen, die in ihr die Übelkeit aufsteigen lassen und sie dennnoch beruhigen.  
Plötzlich stehen Tränen in ihren wunderschönen, klaren Augen. Unwilkürlich und ohne, dass sie es sich erklähren könnte, fasst sie mit der Hand nach ihrem Amulett. Das Amulett, welches ihr ihre Mutter einst gab. Jenes, aus dem sie damals Galux gerufen hatte. Dieses, durch welches ihr BitBeast dann zu ihr kam.  
Durch ihre verklährten Augen sieht sie nur schwach die Umrisse dreier Personen auf sie und ihren Bruder, der sie, um sie zu trösten, liebevoll in den Arm genommen hatte, zukommen. Auch, wenn sie nicht viel sieht, so erkennt sie doch die drei Jungen, die vor ihr zu stehen kommen.  
Sie richtet sich auf, wischt sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und schaut finster drein. Natürlich, wie konnte es auch anders sein, standen da ein Junge mit blauen, abstehenden Haaren: Kai Alexander Hiwatari, einer mit einem roten Wuschelkopf und zwei ins Gesicht hängenden Strähnen: Tala Sergej Ivanov und schließlich, ihr ehemals bester Freund, ein Junge mit schwarzen, viel zu langen Haaren und einer sehr seltsamen Frisur: Raymond Kon.  
Sie schaut zwischen den dreien hin und her. Dann setzt sie einen kritischen Blick auf. Sie dreht sie sich, mit einem wütenden Ausdruck im Gesicht, zu ihrem Bruder um und fährt ihn an: "Was machen denn die beiden Möchtegern-Blader und das Oberarschloch hier?" Lee hebt schützend die Hände hoch und meint gleichgültig und schulterzuckend: "Hey, ich hab sie nicht reingelassen, also mach mich nicht an!" "Wenn du sie nicht eingeladen hast, wer dann? Wer außer dir könnte auf eine SO bescheuerte Idee kommen, hä? Kevin?" "Na was weiß ich denn?" "Du weißt doch sonst immer alles, Mr. Ich- weiß-ja-alles-besser!"  
Wütend stapft sie davon, Lee zuckt nur mit den Schultern. "Ihr müsst entschuldigen, sie... hat vermutlich mal wieder ihre Tage!", grinst er. "So wie ich sie kenne, kommt sie in 3- 2- 1- Sekunden wieder!"  
Und tatsächlich! Gerade, als Lee seinen Satz beendet hatte, stand Mariah, verzückt lächelnd, wieder hinter ihm. Sie grinste die anderen freundlich an und zischte ihrem Bruder Drohungen ins Ohr. Dieser nickte nur mit angsterfüllter Miene.  
Im nächsten Moment kam sie auf Ray und die beiden "Möchtegern-Blader" zu und sagte höflich: "Folgt mir unauffällig!" "Wohin?", fragte Kai misstrauisch. "Ich möchte euch in meine Gaderobe mitnehmen. Und bevor jemand fragt: weil ich nicht scharf darauf bin, mich auf offener Straße mit euch zu streiten! Es könnte blutig werden und das möchte ich den Anwohnern nicht antun! Wir sind ja keine Unmenschen...", antwortete sie leise und zog Ray am Ärmel hinter sich her.  
In ihrer Gaderobe angekommen, schloss sie die Augen, atmete tief ein und seufzte theatralisch, mit einem resignierenden Unterton. "Also, was wollt ihr?", fragte sie genervt. "Nur...", begann Ray. Weiter kam er nicht, denn er wurde von Tala unterbrochen, der ergänzte: "Mit dir reden!"  
Wieder seufzte sie und setzte sich auf einen Tisch, auf dem ein Buch lag. Sie blätterte darin. Allerdings hielt sie es falschherum, was die Jungen zu dem Schluss kommen ließ, dass sie verlegen war.  
Schnell legte sie das Buch wieder beiseite und schaute Ray hasserfüllt in die Augen. Doch plötzlich wandelte sich ihr Blick, von Hass, über Verwunderung, zu Seeligkeit. Eine innere Stimme hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle nicht böse sein. Diese Stimme kam von ihrer Mutter.  
Sie rief nach ihr. Nun hörte sie auch die Stimme ihrer Großmutter rufen: "Mariah! Mariah, denke immer daran..."  
Mariah schloss die Augen und fand sich in einer völlig anderen Welt wieder. Ihre Großmutter stand vor ihr, ihre Mutter hielt sie von hinten in einer zärtlichen Umarmung. Mariah wurde geradezu von ihrer Mutter umklammert.  
"Mutter, Großmutter!? Was ist hier los? Ihr- wie kommt ihr hierher? Vor allem Mama... du- du bist doch... TOT!?" "Ja, meine kleine Lotusblume, ich bin tot! Aber das hindert mich nicht daran, mit dir zu kommunizieren!", antwortete ihre Mutter mit freundlicher, ruhiger Stimme. Mariah's Großmutter dagegen sprach mit kratziger, dennoch lieber Stimme: "Erinnere dich, was du damals bei mir gelernt hast, Mari-chan! Denke immer daran, vergiss es niemals! Du musst daran glauben, ganz fest!"  
  
*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+FLASHBACK+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*  
Mariah saß im Seiza vor ihrer Großmutter, die, wie Mariah selbst, meditierte. Plötzlich fing sie an zu reden und Mariah hörte ihr aufmerksam zu, wollte keinen Buchstaben überhören.  
Sie erzählte von zwei Ufern. Das eine war das Ufer der Trauer und des Hasses, das andere war das Ufer der Freundschaft und der Liebe. Sie erklährte, dass man sich, wenn man seelisch verletzt war, immer auf dem Ufer der Trauer und des Hasses befinde und erst die Brücke der Unentschlossenheit, die über den Fluss der Tränen verliefe, überqueren müsse. Dabei solle man immer darauf achten, dass man das Gleichgewicht halte und nicht in den Fluss falle.  
Die alte Frau erzählte, dass man immer an sich und andere glauben müsse, um die wackelige Brücke zu überqueren und sicher am Ufer der Freundschaft und Liebe anzukommen.  
Die Großmutter erzählte, erklährte und umschrieb und Mariah hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. Das tat sie jedesmal. Immer wieder predigte ihr Großmutter Yarukaze diese alte Legende, hämmerte sie ihr in den Schädel und jedesmal lauschte Mariah jedem einzelnen Wort, verpasste nicht einen Buchstaben. Das tat sie so lange, bis ihre Großmutter sie, mit immer und immer wieder denselben Worten entließ. So auch diesmal.  
Großmutter Yarukaze schaute durch die offene Schiebetür und erspähte, wie jeden Tag um diese Zeit, Ray, Lee und Kevin. Und wie jeden Tag sagte sie wieder dieselben Worte zu Mariah: "Sieh' nur, deine drei Brüder warten schon auf dich! Geh' zu ihnen und lass sie nicht länger dort allein!"  
Mit diesen Worten erhob sich die alte Dame und auch ihre Enkelin stand, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, auf, verabschiedete sich mit einem "Danke und auf Wiedersehen, Granny! Bis später!" von ihrer Gran und lief zu ihren Brüdern nach draußen. *~+*~+*~+*~+*~+FLASHBACK-ENDE+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*  
  
"Ja...!", flüsterte Mariah. Die beiden Frauen nickten. Nun wussten sie, dass ihr kleines Mädchen es verstanden hatte. "Mariah, ich muss wieder in meine Welt zurück! Ich gehöre ins Jenseits!", flüsterte Leen Yarukaze mindestens genauso leise, wie ihre Tochter und umarmte diese noch einmal sanft, bevor sie verschwand. "Sayonara, Mummy!", rief Mariah ihrer Mutter noch hinterher und erntete ein Lächeln. Ein Lächeln, dass Leen ihrer Tochter noch zuwerfen konnte, bevor sie endgültig in den Nebeln verblasste.  
"Auf Wiedersehen, meine kleine Lotusblüte!", hauchte Jing Yarukaze ihrer Enkelin ins Ohr, während sie diese in ihre Arme nahm. "Ich muss zurück nach China! Ohnehin könnte dieser Tracezustand für dich gefährlich werden, wenn du ihn zu lange ausübst. Es hat schon Fälle gegeben..." "...da hat die Seele nicht mehr in den Körper zurückgefunden!", vollendete Mariah den Satz lächelnd. Plötzlich brachen sie und ihre Großmutter in lautes Gelächter aus.  
"Chu-chu, Großmutter!", meinte Mariah, auf einen Schlag um Einiges ernster. "Bis bald, Mari!", verabschiedete Jing sich, bevor auch sie sich in Luft auflöste.  
  
Im nächsten Moment fand Mariah sich in der Realen Welt wieder und starrte wie gebannt in Rays gelbe Augen. "Ich wollte...", begann dieser, doch Mariah ließ ihn nicht ausreden, erhob die Hand, zum Zeichen, dass er still sein sollte und legte ihm den Finger auf die Lippen. "Ich weiß, was du sagen willst!", fing sie an. "Doch du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen."  
Dann erklährte sie ihm und den anderen Jungs, woran sie sich soeben erinnert hatte und, dass sie Ray nicht böse sein konnte.  
"Aber warum nicht? Du müsstest mich doch hassen!" "Du stellst eindeutig zu viele Fragen!", murmelte Mariah, bevor sie Antwort gab. "Ich kann dich nicht hassen! Auch wenn ich es wollte, ich brächte es nicht fertig! Und bevor du fragst: weil mein Herz es mir sagt! Ich weiß, dass ich dich liebe, doch ich bitte dich: gib mir... noch ein wenig Zeit..."  
  
*~+OWARI+~* Ich bin für eine ganz neue Idee: Komentare am Schluss als Nachwort und nicht in der ff in Klammern!  
  
Außerdem bitte ich euch, helft mit, die deutsche Sprache zu retten! Ich erwarte Kommentare - nicht Kommis! Die erwarte ich wirklich! Mal sehen, wer sich das jetzt angetan hat! Werde ich ja hoffentlich bald sehen.  
  
O.K. mal zu den Verschreibfehlern: ne Menge... garantiert total fiele Vehler!  
  
Ach, entschuldigt bitte die Zeitformänderung. Aber der Tempus hat mir nicht mehr gefallen, da musste ich ihn einfach ändern. Sorrü! Äähm, aXo! Ich weiß, der Text zu "7 Years & 50 Days" ist eigentlich garnicht so traurig, aber seht das doch einfach mal aus Ray's Sicht! Sie hat das Lied aus Hass zu ihm geschrieben. Naja, nicht wirklich, ist ja nur von Groove Coverage geliehen, aba trotzdem!  
  
Das wars dann! KOMMENTARE, Kekse, Morddrohungen und andere Statements (dieses Wort kapiert mein WordProgramm nicht) sind, wie immer, gernstens gesehen! 


End file.
